This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Infrastructure: Molecular Analysis Core B Dennis J. O'Callaghan The Molecular Analysis (MA) Core has been established to support and enhance the research of the five Project Leaders supported by the COBRE grant and of all members of the Center for Molecular and Tumor Virology (CMTV).